21 PASOS PARA HACER QUE ÉL SE ENAMORE DE TI
by BbonSayo
Summary: [TRAD] Cuando Ino llegó a Sakura con una revista que contenía 21 pasos para que un chico se enamorara de ella, la ninja pelirosa supo que esta vez, definitivamente tendría éxito haciendo que Sasuke-kun cayera ante sus encantos.
1. PRÓLOGO

**IMPORTANTE: **Este fanfic NO ES MIO. Pertenece a la fabulosa** Blackfan Diamond, **quien me permitió traducirlo. En su perfil pueden encontrar el original.

* * *

**21 PASOS PARA HACER QUE ÉL SE ENAMORE DE TI**

**PROLOGO**

Cuando Ino apareció en la cafetería, donde se supone que se encontraría con Sakura, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y ojos que no escondían su emoción, la chica pelirosada supo que lo que le esperaba no era nada bueno.

La ninja rubia caminó en su dirección con pasos rápidos y saltó a la silla frente a ella, dejando caer en la mesa, una pequeña revista de portada amarilla. Aplaudiendo, observó a Sakura con una mirada satisfecha.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó la pelirosada, dándole una mirada sospechosa antes de analizar la revista frente a ella.

"Esto, mi querida amiga" comenzó, su sonrisa ampliándose mientras la miraba, presumida; "¡Es la solución a todos nuestros problemas amorosos!"

La mandíbula de Sakura cayó y observó la revista una vez más, esta vez, mucho más curiosa y emocionada por su contenido.

"¿Lo es?"

La rubia asintió, cruzando sus brazos frente a su cuerpo y dándole una mirada triunfante a su amiga.

"¡Es una guía! ¡Tiene 21 pasos que definitivamente harán que el chico que te gusta se enamore de ti! ¡Enserio, tienes que intentarlo!"

Sakura tomó la revista en sus pequeñas manos y la observó como si tuviera los secretos de la felicidad y el éxito en la vida; ella definitivamente aprovecharía la preciada información para hacer que Sasuke-kun finalmente la notara.

"¿Estás segura de que esto funciona?" preguntó emocionada, mirando a la rubia con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

"¡Estoy 100% segura, está funcionando conmigo y Shika, así que definitivamente funcionará contigo y Sasuke-kun!" Miró alrededor, como asegurándose de que nadie más la escuchara y se acercó a Sakura. "Si voy a perder a Sasuke-kun por otra chica, mejor que seas tu ¡Así que hazlo bien!" dijo con expresión muy seria. Sakura no supo si hablaba enserio.

La ninja pelirosada le sonrió y asintió unas cuantas veces, acercando la revista a su pecho, su rostro radiante y sus ojos brillando con la idea de finalmente tener una oportunidad para hacer que Sasuke se enamorara de ella.


	2. PASO 1

Esta bella historia **NO ES MIA, **pertenece a** BLACKFAN DIAMOND :)**

* * *

**PASO 1: HAZ CONTACTO VISUAL**

"Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien? Has estado mirando al bastardo durante un buen tiempo" dijo Naruto, dudoso, viendo como Sakura mantenía sus ojos sobre el pelinegro frente a ella, quien ya se estaba sintiendo algo incómodo con la manera en que los ojos de la chica se mantenían examinándolo sin descanso, como si tratara de hipnotizarlo, durante el tiempo que llevaban caminando por la calle.

"Shhh. Estoy concentrándome" contestó, susurrándole a Naruto para que se quedara quieto mientras ella se enfocaba en mirar directamente a los ojos de Sasuke, casi atravesándole. No le había quitado los ojos de encima en los últimos 27 minutos y no iba a fallar ahora, casi podía sentir como lo conseguía (lo que fuera que estuviera buscando)

Él se sonrojó levemente.


	3. PASO 2

**21 STEPS TO MAKE HIM FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU** es una historia escrita por** BLACKFAN DIAMOND**, esta es solamente una traducción

* * *

**PASO 2: PASA MUCHO TIEMPO CON ÉL Y LUEGO…**

"¿Puedes dejar de seguirme?" pidió, enojado, mientras ella seguía caminando a su lado.

"Solo estoy ayudándote mientras haces tus cosas" respondió ella, aprovechando la oportunidad para acercarse más a él.

"Estoy comprando leche, Sakura, estoy completamente seguro de que puedo hacerlo solo"

"Uno nunca sabe" ella sonrió y continuó siguiéndolo por todas partes alrededor de Konoha: a los campos de entrenamiento, a la academia, al mercado (a comprar más tomates, porque por supuesto, él simplemente no podía vivir sin ellos), a la biblioteca, a los termales (y se las arregló para chantajear a la encargada para que le dijera a Sasuke, que solo los mixtos estaban disponibles), a la torre del Hokage, a Ichiraku (donde encontraría a Naruto) y finalmente a su casa, donde él le cerró la puerta en la nariz y escuchó un "No puedo esperar para hacer esto mañana" del otro lado, seguido de pasos rápidos, indicándole que ella al fin estaba yéndose y dejándolo en paz. _Por hoy_, pensó, pero aun así, abrió la puerta un segundito para verla abandonar el distrito Uchiha.


	4. PASO 3

La historia original pertenece a** Blackfan Diamond**

* * *

**PASO 3: DESAPARECE**

Sasuke solo suspiró cuando Naruto comenzó a revisar los alrededores frenéticamente desde su asiento en Ichiraku por milésima vez, luciendo muy preocupado.

"Oye, bastardo, ¿has visto a Sakura-chan? ¡Hace casi un mes que no la veo! Estaba seguro de que vendría hoy a nuestra reunión mensual para compartir un tazón gigante de ramen." Sus ojos se entristecieron y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que quería comer ese ramen, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo sin Sakura-chan.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero también miró alrededor y sintió que extrañaba ver cabello rosa.


	5. PASO 4

Este ff pertenece a **Blackfan Diamond**

* * *

**PASO 4: PIDELE AYUDA **

"¿Sasuke-kun, podrías, por favor, ir y conseguirme un vaso con agua?"

"Sasuke-kun, Tenten tiene todos mis kunais, ¿podrías ir y recogerlos por mí, por favor?"

"Sasuke-kun, Tsunade-shishou quiere hablar conmigo, ¿podrías, por favor, ir a ver qué es lo que quiere?"

"Sasuke-kun, tengo tanta hambre, ¿podrías conseguirme algo para comer?"

"Uff, Sasuke-kun, tengo tanta ropa que lavar en casa, ¿podrías darme una mano con eso?"

"Oye, Sasuke-kun, encontré estos gatitos en la calle, ¿podrías ayudarme a conseguirles un hogar?"

"Sasuke-kuunnnn, Shizune va a casarse en un par de semanas y yo todavía no he escogido un vestido para la boda, ¿serías tan amable de ayudarme a escoger, por favor? ¿Por favor, por favor, por favor?"

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto está siendo estúpido otra vez, ¿puedes golpearlo por mí, por favor?"

"Oh, olvidé atar los cordones de una de mis botas, Sasuke-kun, podrías… ¿uh? ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿A dónde fue?"

* * *

Sakura a veces es tan fastidiosita jajajaja


	6. PASO 5

**Blackfan Diamond** es la escritora original de la historia, esta es solo una traducción

* * *

**PASO 5: HÁBLALE (ENTRE MÁS, MEJOR)**

Sasuke comenzó a escoger, en silencio y con cuidado, los tomates que compraría en el mercado, mientras Sakura hablaba junto a él:

"(…) pero entonces, ¡le dije a Ino que era ridículo teñir su cabello solamente por esa razón! Y ella se enojó conmigo porque, según ella, yo nunca la apoyo en nada, ¡lo que es totalmente falso! Esa vez que ella quería adoptar un perro y sus padres se opusieron, pero ella ya lo había adoptado, yo tuve que ocultar y cuidar el cachorro en mi habitación por _semanas _hasta que se las arregló para convencer a sus padres de que tenía una terrible enfermedad que solo podía ser curada con la presencia de animales con pelaje. Y sabes que mi papá es alérgico a los perros, así que tuve que hacer todo un drama acerca de lo desagradecida que es la gente con sus padres hoy en día y de lo mucho que deberían agradecerles, para así poder convencerlos de pasar un par de semanas donde la abuela, porque no les había dicho acerca del perro y cada día era más difícil guardar el secreto cuando papá se la pasaba estornudando cada vez que pasaba cerca de mi habitación. Al final, cuando Ino al fin se llevó el perro a casa, la fierecilla se enamoró de la perrita del vecino y decidió que no viviría en ningún otro lado sino en esa casa en específico. Hablando de perros, ¿has hablado con Kiba últimamente? Oh, recuerdo aquella vez cuando Kiba y yo fuimos a una misión juntos…"

_Suspiro_


	7. PASO 6

Esta bellísima historia **NO ME PERTENECE**, es autoría de **Blackfan Diamond**

* * *

**PASO 6: RÍETE**

"OH DIOS MIO, ESO FUE TAN DIVERTIDO" Gritó Sakura mientras sostenía su estómago y reía ruidosamente, lágrimas cayendo de las comisuras de sus ojos mientras lo hacía.

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y luego voltearon a verla de nuevo, el primero preguntándose si se había perdido alguna broma, mientras que el último no dejaba de pensar en qué rayos le había pasado a Sakura.

"Uh… sí" el hombre que los había contratado la observó incómodo e intentó continuar con la explicación de su misión, pero cada cuatro palabras que pronunciaba eran seguidas por una pelirosa que explotaba en risas, repitiendo algunas palabras como si fueran lo más divertido que había escuchado alguna vez y señalándolo mientras rodaba por el suelo, incapaz de sentarse debido a la intensidad de cada risa, una tras otra.

Finalmente, Sasuke decidió ayudar a Sakura a ponerse de pie y la sacó de la habitación, dejándole la tarea de hablar con el cliente a Naruto, y la llevó a alguna parte donde pudiera sentarse y calmarse. Él sostuvo sus brazos mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por las carcajadas que ella aún no era capaz de detener, e interiormente pensó que a él realmente le gustaba su rostro de felicidad y la sonrisa brillante que tenía. Su cabello estaba todo desordenado y había lágrimas de felicidad en las comisuras de sus ojos, pero lucía más feliz que nunca antes.

Él mismo no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la observaba, y decidió que sí, que definitivamente le gustaba esa sonrisa.

* * *

Lamento haber estado tan desaparecida, no tengo excusa, solo mucho qué hacer.


	8. PASO 7

Esta historia es propiedad de **Blackfan Diamond**, yo solo traduzco.

* * *

**PASO 7: ALIMENTALO**

"¿Tenemos invitados hoy, Sakura?" su padre preguntó cuando la vio caminar por la cocina, cargando muchas, _muchas_ bolsas plásticas llenas de ingredientes y luego agarrando todo lo que encontraba en la cocina, amarrándose en la cintura su delantal con la imagen de un panda sonriente al frente y juntando sus manos delante de su cuerpo. Ignorando la pregunta de su padre, rápidamente comenzó a recoger los ingredientes y algunos recipientes y comenzó a cocinar. Kizashi vio la mirada determinada en su rostro y decidió no decir nada más, mientras bajaba sus ojos al libro que estaba leyendo, ligeramente preocupado por la salud mental de su hija.

Sasuke suspiró cuando sintió el chakra familiar justo afuera de su casa, vibrando con emoción.

"¡BUENOS DÍAS, SASUKE-KUUUUNNNNNNNN!" escuchó a Sakura gritar cuando abrió la puerta para salir. "Sé que rara vez desayunas en la mañana así que hice un desayuno para que comas de camino a los campos de entrenamiento"

"…"

"¡Prueba esto, es mi nueva receta!" exclamó y mientras lo miraba encantada, tomó una de las cosas que Sasuke _pensó que era_ un onigiri bastante feo y lo puso en su boca antes de que él pudiera siquiera protestar. "Esta bueno ¿cierto?" ella lo miró con intriga, y Sasuke hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantener un rostro sin expresión mientras tragaba _eso _"¡Ah, veo que te encantó! ¡No te preocupes porque hay muchos más! Mamá dice que debemos comer _al menos_ cada tres horas, pero como estaremos entrenando hoy, hice suficiente para que comas cada dos. Me encargaré de que no sientas hambre hoy, Sasuke-kun. ¡Te alimentaré adecuadamente con esta deliciosa comida que te hice!" y le sonrió cálidamente, su cara llena de felicidad: Ella estaba segura de que Sasuke tendría el mejor día de su vida siendo capaz de disfrutar la deliciosa comida que ella tan amablemente pasó la noche entera preparando para él.

Sasuke tragó el último rastro de onigiri en su boca con un gran esfuerzo, pero no dijo nada, resignándose al largo_, largo_ día que le quedaba por soportar.


	9. PASO 8

La autora de esta historia es **Blackfan Diamond**

* * *

**PASO 8: SÉ MISTERIOSA**

"¡Hey, Sakura-chan! ¿Dónde crees que deberíamos comer hoy? ¿Ichiraku? ¿O preferirías ir a algún otro lugar?"

"Quién sabe"

"¿Eh? ¿Eso significa que Ichiraku está bien?"

"Quizá"

"Pero 'quizá' es más como un sí o más como un- Uh… Sakura-chan, creo que esa chica rubia con una capucha negra en el callejón, te está saludando"

"Tal vez sí, tal vez no"

"¿…? oye, bastardo, ¿le hiciste algo a Sakura-chan?"

"Hn"

"¿Sakura-chan, te sientes bien?"

"Veremos"

"Uhh… tal vez es que no estás hambrienta, ¿quieres ir a algún otro lugar antes de comer?"

"Iré a ver qué secretos quiere revelarme esa chica, los veré luego."

"…"

"…"

"¿Deberíamos seguir a Sakura-chan para descubrir qué está pasando? La verdad, ahora tengo curiosidad."

"Hn"


	10. PASO 9

**Blackfan Diamond** es la autora original

* * *

**PASO 9: EVITA ESTAR SIEMPRE DE ACUERDO CON ÉL**

"¿Disculpa?"

"Estoy en total desacuerdo." Contestó Sakura, levantando su cabeza y volteándola hacia un lado.

"¿Con que esté ordenando pescado para _mí_?" Contestó él, un poco descolocado por sus palabras.

Ella asintió. Sasuke le dio una mirada confundida y le hizo un gesto al mesero para que se retirara, así él podría tener tiempo de escoger algo más.

"Entonces, mientras Sasuke escoge, continuemos discutiendo lo que necesitaremos para la planeación del festival que el señor y la señora Wagarashi nos confiaron para que sea un gran éxito" Sugirió Kakashi, tratando de llamar la atención de sus estudiantes "Comenzando con el color de la decoración ¿ideas?"

"¡Amarillo!" Exclamó Naruto.

"Blanco."

"¡Demonios, no!"

"¿Qué?"

"Simple: no estoy de acuerdo con que usemos blanco."

"Sakura, la señora Wagarashi _dijo_ que quiere blanco para la decoración" insistió

"¡Pero no me parece!"

"Este no es un asunto de estar de acuerdo o no"

"¡Pero no me parece!"

"PASEMOS al siguiente punto. Podemos volver a este más tarde" Interrumpió Kakashi, alzando la voz un poco para recuperar su atención "debemos decidir el buffet, ¿qué deberíamos decirle a los cocineros que sirvan?"

"Comida de mar" dijo a tientas Sasuke, dándole una mirada rápida a Sakura.

"¡De ninguna manera! Cerdo es mejor." Estuvo en desacuerdo ella.

"Tienen un cerdo de mascota, no puedes sugerirle que sirvan cerdo" contó él, un poco irritado, pero más impresionado por sus respuestas feroces.

"Filetes entonces, pero no comida de mar." Declaró, cruzando sus brazos.

Sasuke se rio con sorna.

Kakashi los observó por un segundo y comenzó a escribir en un papel.

"Filete entonces, ¿y para el postre?"

Sasuke miró a Saura con determinación y dijo, sin evadir su mirada:

"Dorayaki"

"Imagawaki" contestó ella, mirándolo con osadía.

"El Dorayaki es el postre favorito del señor Wagarashi, él lo dijo esta mañana" le dio una mirada triunfante y levantó una ceja.

"¡Pero el Imagawaki le gustará más a los otros invitados!"

"Nuestra preocupación debe ser complacer a los anfitriones, no a los invitados"

"¡Pero no me parece!"

"Este no es un asunto de estar de acuerdo o no"

"¿Señor, está listo para ordenar?"

Sasuke miró el menú confundido. Había olvidado escoger.

"Solo pediré ramen."

"¡Claro que no!" gritó.

* * *

Sasuke es tan paciente jajaja


	11. PASO 10

Esta historia no es mía, pertenece a** Blackfan Diamond**

* * *

**PASO 10: VÍSTETE DE MANERA ATRACTIVA**

"¡Oh… Sakura-chan! Luces, uhh…" Naruto comenzó, pero tuvo la sensación de que no debía terminar esa oración, porque sabía que podría ser golpeado si susurraba las palabras incorrectas.

Incapaz de escoger qué kimono y qué accesorios usar para el festival, Sakura decidió que nada saldría mal si los _utilizaba todos_. Rojo, verde, amarillo, azul, violeta, negro, blanco, gris, índigo y naranja brillaban en su kimono, hecho de piezas de cada uno de sus favoritos, cada oreja con un arete diferente, los dedos llenos de anillos baratos que no pudo evitar comprar en cada festival al que iba con Ino, el cabello lleno de adornos de colores y materiales diferentes. Ella nunca se había sentido más hermosa, y permaneció allí, utilizando orgullosa todos los accesorios que más amaba.

Kakashi y Naruto intercambiaron miradas, asintiéndose y acordando silenciosamente que lo mejor sería no decir nada y seguir caminando al lugar donde el festival tendría lugar.

Muchas chicas durante el festival, lucharon por conseguir la atención de Sasuke, pero para su sorpresa (y la de Sasuke también), él no pudo apartar los ojos de la única chica que tenía todos los colores del arcoíris y unos cuantos extra en su ropa y una sonrisa que brillaba mucho más que la de cualquier otra.


End file.
